Pistola de rayos
Pistola de rayos (Ray Gun en inglés; ''レイガン Rei Gan'' en japonés) es un arma de alto alcance usada en toda la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] Es uno de los pocos objetos cuyo diseño difiere significativamente en cada juego. El láser tiene una considerable potencia y un rango medio de alcance. Una Pistola de rayos puede ser disparada 16 veces antes de que se quede sin balas. Cada disparo provoca un daño menor. Uno de los mejores combos con armas, tiene suficiente potencia para golpear a una persona múltiples veces, y hasta puede usarse para vencer poco a poco provocando poco daño si se usa correctamente. A partir de Super Smash Bros. Brawl, como otros objetos de su clase, este objeto puede usarse mientras el jugador se mueve. De acabarse las municiones, saldrá humo al intentar disparar, pero es posible lanzarle la pistola a algún oponente. Daño producido Descripción de los trofeos En Super Smash Bros. Melee Español right|90px :Pistola de Rayos :La Pistola de Rayos parece sólo un juguete, pero dispara rayos verdes altamente reflectantes. No es muy potente, aunque su velocidad de disparo es tan alta que hace girar en el aire a los enemigos con gran facilidad. Sólo tiene energía para 16 tiros. Prueba a deshacerte de ella cuando sólo le queden un par de balas y diviértete viendo a tus enemigos perder su tiempo y energía intentando recuperarla. :*''Super Smash Bros.'' Inglés :Ray Gun :The Ray Gun is toy-like in appearance and shoots short, fat, highly reflective beams of green light. The gun is fairly weak, but since it fires so fast, it can easily juggle enemies. It contains enough energy for only 16 shots. Try dropping it with a few shots left and watch your foes waste time and energy retrieving it. :*''Super Smash Bros.'' (04/99) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español right|90px :Pistola de rayos :Una pistola que dispara rayos, tal y como su nombre indica. Su forma abultada no acaba de dar el pego; parece más bien un juguete. Sus rayos no son muy potentes, pero por su rapidez son difíciles de esquivar. Además, hace girar en el aire a los enemigos que encuentre, lo cual permite encadenar series de disparos. Solo contiene 16; cuando los agotes puedes deshacerte de ella. :*''N64: Super Smash Bros.'' :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Ray Gun :A gun that shoots rays of light, as the name suggests. Its fat shape is not very realistic--in fact, it looks more like a toy than anything else. Its beams aren't very strong; they're fast and hard to dodge. In addition, they juggle whomever they hit in midair, making it possible to hit with one beam after another. By the way, it only holds 16 shots. When it's empty, you can throw it. :*''N64: Super Smash Bros.'' :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' En Super Smash Bros. 4 Versión europea right|120px :Pistola de rayos :¡Hazte con una de estas y te sentirás como en una batalla de ciencia ficción! Este rápido láser verde puede usarse para mantener en el aire a tus rivales si disparas en el momento preciso, y tiene el alcance para sacarlos del escenario a distancia. Eso sí, su munición es limitada. ¡Si la agotas, se acabó tu visita al futuro! :*''N64: Super Smash Bros.'' (04/1999) :*''Wii U: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Versión americana right|120px :Pistola de rayos :¡Consigue una de estas y te sentirás como en una batalla de ciencia ficción! Este rápido láser verde puede usarse para mantener en el aire a tus rivales si disparas en el momento preciso, y tiene el alcance para sacarlos del escenario a distancia. Esto sí, su munición es limitada. ¡Si la agotas, se acabó tu visita al futuro! :*''N64: Super Smash Bros.'' (04/1999) :*''Wii U: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Galería Pistola de rayos SSB.png|Pistola de rayos en Super Smash Bros. Fox afectado por una pistola de rayos SSB.png|Efecto de la pistola de rayos en Super Smash Bros. Pistola de rayos SSBM.jpg|Pistola de rayos en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Choque de la pisola de rayos y el bumerán de Toon Link SSBB.jpg|Choque entre el disparo de la Pistola de rayos y el Bumerán de Toon Link en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Pistola de rayos SSBB.jpg|Artwork oficial de la pistola de rayos en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Nuevo diseño de la Pistola de Rayos en Super Smash Bros. 4 (Wii U).jpg|Dos pistolas de Rayos en ''Super Smash Bros. para Wii U''. Zelda usando la Pistola de rayos SSB4 (3DS).JPG|Zelda usando una Pistola de rayos en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también